


农丞 Mirror

by baek2en



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 农丞 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek2en/pseuds/baek2en





	农丞 Mirror

陈立农讨厌范丞丞，觉得范丞丞是大家庭里面养出的傻白甜，不谙世事不知人间疾苦。

范丞丞也讨厌陈立农，他觉得陈立农才是台湾人里典型的傻白甜，思想都局限在一个小岛上，看什么都充满了美好。

范丞丞第一次见那个傻兮兮的大个子穿着粉衬衫走进来的时候，心里就默默鄙夷了一下。

这么大只还装可爱。

陈立农在看到范丞丞rap失误的时候，在没人注意的角落嗤笑一声。

呵，弱鸡的心理素质。

两人年龄差不多，身高也差不多，笑起来都天真无害。走在一起两个纯真少年仿佛双生，无人知晓他们的纯洁天真已经腐烂，沉积在心底只用来制造伪装的外壳。

两个人互相拆穿也是纯属巧合。

某一次陈立农趁着大家睡觉跑到练习室厕所来抽烟，没想先被人占领了风水宝地。

范丞丞在云雾里吞吐着。陈立农看见，走进来笑了一句，“好一个吞云吐雾的龙的传人，你的傻白甜呢？”

范丞丞本来听到脚步声全身戒备，回头一看是陈立农，便又恢复了那个世事于我无关的冷淡表情。

“不过都是假象罢了，从小就看姐姐在娱乐圈挣扎，一个傻白甜怎么能完好无损的存活下来。”

顺着话题，范丞丞亲切的与陈立农攀谈起来。

男孩子有时候就是这样，越是看对方不爽，越是想上去撩一下子，也不知道是犯贱恶心自己还是想要恶心别人。

他对陈立农无疑是厌恶的，但是却又控制不住被他吸引。就像看蟑螂，越讨厌越不喜欢，越能够在第一时间注意到。

陈立农就是这样顽强的生命体，在尔虞我诈幕后操控的节目里存活着而且越发活跃。

然而这样活蹦乱跳的陈立农，范丞丞看在眼里只觉得越发各应人。

范丞丞如实把这个想法告诉了陈立农，并表示想来陈立农也是这么看他，说不定比喻的比蟑螂还不如。

“这份夸奖我就收下了。”

陈立农摇头笑笑，与范丞丞想的正好相反，他在自己心中美好的就如一个碧玉笔洗，矜持高雅，然而心里早已被墨水搅得脏污一片。

每次看见范丞丞假装天然的样子，都忍不住一拳490揍到他脸上，庆幸范丞丞从未与他一起接受采访，否则两人可能在采访之后因为互看对方不爽打一架。

陈立农想要破坏掉范丞丞的高洁外皮，让他内里的污水泼开在大众面前。

破坏美好的东西总是让他跃跃欲试。

陈立农用胳膊肘怼怼他，“给我来一支”

范丞丞白了陈立农一眼，用下巴示意着陈立农手里的烟盒“不是有么？”

陈立农就着范丞丞夹在手里的烟吸了一口，烟嘴刚被范丞丞含过，微微有些湿润“可是我更喜欢你的”

“你这个人是不是有病？”范丞丞手一抖差点烫到手指

“别人的总是好的”陈立农对着范丞丞，说话间烟雾喷了范丞丞一脸，“掠夺让我更加有征服感”

“神经病”范丞丞嫌弃的白了一眼陈立农，还是就着他刚刚吸过的烟嘴又吸了一口。

陈立农盯着范丞丞吸烟的动作，将手里的烟盒在洗手台上轻轻一磕，熟练的将嗑出来的烟叼在嘴里。镜子里范丞丞也在看着陈立农，但是陈立农鼻梁上架着的近视镜反射着灯光让他看不清陈立农眼里的神色。

恍然间镜中的陈立农貌似是呵了一声，待范丞丞想要贴近听他说什么的时候，陈立农探过头对着范丞丞嘴里的烟将自己的点燃，然后悠闲的吐了一个烟圈。

“这么有余？不愧是排名第二”范丞丞面无表情的对着镜子里的陈立农吐了一口烟，镜子里的冷漠脸瞬间模糊起来。

“第三名都在这里抽烟，我有什么可紧张的？”

烟雾散开，范丞丞看到镜子里的陈立农对着镜子里的范丞丞用烟头点了点。

“太嚣张是要掉下去的，我可是因为有后台。”

范丞丞做了一个丞丞不知道不管丞丞事的无辜表情，满意的看到陈立农眉毛都揪到一起。

陈立农一时间竟有些可怜他。大概范丞丞一辈子也脱离不了他的姐姐。拼了命的想要逃离，回头一看却发现自己仍然存活在那片阴影之下。姐姐的存在潜移默化的影响着他。所得到的成就也无法辨别是靠自己还是靠姐姐间接的影响。

范丞丞他都知道，所以他才说出刚刚那番话。

他都知道，可是，他仍然拼命努力。

陈立农排名掉到第5，不想放过这个嘲弄他的机会，范丞丞果不其然在卫生间找到了陈立农。

两个人躲在卫生间抽着烟，范丞丞突然就没有了刚刚兴冲冲的心情。

“说是选秀，不过是资本博弈罢了”

范丞丞说到这里嘲弄的看一眼陈立农漫不经心的脸，将掉在脚下的烟蒂用脚狠狠碾了碾，安慰的话还是说不出口，“怎么，你还想只靠你的黑人哥给你闯出一条路？”

陈立农回敬了他一个哼笑

“这不是正准备抱大腿呢么”

范丞丞也来了兴致，

“这么快就选好新主人了？是哪位幸运的金主？”

陈立农吸一口烟，掐住范丞丞下巴吻了过去，将嘴里的烟全渡到对方嘴里，直到范丞丞挣扎出来狠狠咳嗽，才慢条斯理的又吸了一口

“你啊，”陈立农的脸在烟雾中变得朦胧，“丞丞你来包养我吧”

范丞丞咳嗽的更剧烈了。

“你tm说什么？”范丞丞摊手表示这个笑话太冷。

陈立农抖了抖烟灰将烟叼在嘴里，把范丞丞推到墙上，

“我说，金主大大，您保我出道吧，我把身体献给您呐”

烟头随着陈立农说话一晃一晃，范丞丞紧盯着那个闪烁的红点，生怕烫到自己脸上，陈立农说的话他一个字也没听到。

或者说，他更想假装没听到。

范丞丞觉得陈立农还是和他有些不一样的，陈立农的阴暗更具有攻击性

自己只不过是事不关己无所作为，陈立农却充满霸道的野心和占有欲，一次又一次挑战自己的极限让自己陷入被动的局面。

他有些羞耻的别开脸，转瞬又不甘的反瞪回来，大抵教养好的孩子说不出什么脏话，只能气鼓鼓的干瞪眼。

陈立农不耐烦的将嘴里烧到尽头的烟蒂按灭在墙上，留下一个黑洞洞的焦痕。

他将范丞丞一只手压在那个黑色痕迹上，抓着他另一只手往自己胯下摸去。

一时间范丞丞不知道是墙上的烟痕更烫，还是摸到陈立农胯下昂扬的挺立更加灼人。

陈立农露出镜头前常见的商业微笑“哥哥，丞丞，你要不要我？”

范丞丞眼角一跳。陈立农乖巧的笑容就像大片奶油，又甜又齁，腻的他头晕。他这是故意的，明知道互相看不对眼对方镜头前的样子，范丞丞在陈立农胯下的手猛的收紧。

“呃……范丞丞……你好样的”陈立农瞬间蜷缩起来，咬牙切齿

“占我嘴上便宜，那也得想好后果。”范丞丞潇洒的抻了抻不存在褶皱的上衣下摆，转头挑衅的看了一眼大虾一样卷成一团的陈立农，昂首离开了卫生间。

殊不知，范丞丞自己也起了反应。

两人对权利斗争看的冷静清明，对自己的情感却仍然未曾开窍。这一次无果的争吵让两人好胜心疯狂膨胀，大厂里明面毫无瓜葛兄友弟恭，暗地里风潮翻涌，从身高比到体重，从投票比到排名，甚至连蔡徐坤更喜欢谁都要较劲比一比。

最终这场攀比停止在了床上。

两个未成年的对峙发展到了成年人的知识范围，陈立农觉得范丞丞被看管过度对性事无知，范丞丞认为陈立农穷小子没见过世面对床技认识有局限。

两个人就这么带着迷茫的自信和0实践经验滚在了一起。17岁的少年自从进了大厂竹子一样节节拔高，两个瘦高的少年挤在一个狭窄的单人床上，听小木床发出咯吱咯吱带着节奏的摇晃。

范丞丞满脸红晕嘴里溢出细碎的呻吟，间隙里还不忘挑衅。

“陈立农你和你讨厌的人上床也能硬的起来？”

陈立农用力的顶一下，带出身下人一声颤抖的惊叫。

“你被你讨厌的人艹还不是爽的直叫？”

谁也不愿意服输，两个人就在无休止的挖苦讽刺中双双攀上高潮。

体验过一次快乐的两人仿佛就上了瘾，无时无刻不想要和对方来一次。林彦俊经常不在，陈立农的寝室就成了两个人秘密的天堂。

两个人不像在做爱，反倒只是像在发泄。白日在大厂里冷眼猜测着排名走向和权力纷争，夜晚各自在爱恨交杂中寻找快感，仿佛不过是在与镜中的自己较劲。

陈立农喜欢征服，范丞丞喜欢享受，长期的性爱关系下两人之间竟产生了微妙的平衡。

又一次激情过后，两个人并排躺在拥挤的单人床上，范丞丞终于先一步妥协。

“我们两个不过是同类人罢了，镜头前演出来的都是假的，”范丞丞双手搂住陈立农紧实的腰，将下巴支在陈立农肩头，

“但是，我是真心实意的在哭，真心实意的在努力，以及，真心实意的喜欢你”

陈立农避开范丞丞殷切的目光没有说话。

他都知道的。

正因为这样才被吸引，也正因为这样才相互排斥。因为他们都讨厌这样的自己，却又无法自拔。

陈立农更讨厌范丞丞了，他时刻提醒着自己是一个什么样的人，却又不停地逼迫自己面对。他做不到向自己妥协，所以他也没办法给范丞丞一个答案。

范丞丞气的甩了被子。

“是我错了，你个胆小鬼，这么不愿意面对现实，怎么可能和我是同类。”

陈立农看见范丞丞离开时陌生不屑的眼神。

明明是两个不同世界的人，却一不小心有了交集，甚至融入了对方的生活里，陈立农第一次有了恐惧。

一直以来，两个人你踩我一脚，我拽你一把，在泥潭里互相按着头往下拉，谁都不希望对方真变的清白。一边鄙视着纯洁真挚，一边向往着脱离阴暗脏污。

现在的两个人，从敌对走向了和平，却不受控制走向一个不被原谅的方向，坠入另一个泥潭。

有了上次的不欢而散，镜头前的范丞丞更加恶意的在陈立农面前表演傻白甜，看着陈立农忍着恶心陪他演。

陈立农听范丞丞甜甜的喊着巨农，手上却使力掐住自己的肩膀，突然有些出神。

范丞丞在他面前不经意露出的娇憨，曾经让他嫌恶的傻白甜，现在却觉得可爱起来了。

最后一个晚上，陈立农久违的走进那个“吸烟区”看见范丞丞一个人站在洗手台前，手里没有烟。

陈立农伸手抽出一支烟，插在范丞丞嘴里点燃了。

“丞丞，我想了很久……”他看向镜子里那个看上去十分薄情的脸，“没人比我更懂你，也没人比你更懂我……”

“正好凑和着过不是？”陈立农难得羞涩的笑了一下。

范丞丞像是终于满意，伸出手夹住嘴上的烟，一把搂过陈立农的脖子吻上了对方的唇。

苦涩的烟草味渗入两人的唇舌，陈立农听见范丞丞说

“你的金主决定，你明天将会和我一起出道。”

第二天的出道舞台上，陈立农冲破心中黑暗破茧成蝶，范丞丞拨开头顶羽翼雄鹰展翅。

两个人拥有了各自的美丽，在舞台上左右对望，就像凭空生出一面镜子，将他们的身影反射到对方的身体里。

同一年出生的我们，没有人比我们更懂对方，不是么。


End file.
